


Свадебные планы

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Tropes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Барбе нужно найти плюс один, чтобы пойти на свадьбу бывшего. Сонни соглашается помочь за определенную цену. Они оба получают больше, чем планировали.





	Свадебные планы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wedding Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721679) by [Kaye_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_21/pseuds/Kaye_21). 



— Есть планы на выходные, Кариси? 

Кариси даже не поднимает голову от бумаг, судорожно записывая название упомянутого Барбой дела, чтобы потом его просмотреть. Сонни очень старается впечатлить Барбу, показать ему свою прилежность, что он — хороший ученик, потому что ему очень бы хотелось сопровождать Барбу и во время следующего дела, а Барба не терпит дураков. 

К слову, сам себя Сонни дураком, конечно, не считает, но то, что Барба инициирует разговоры не по теме — не самый хороший знак. 

Возможно, Барбе стало с ним скучно. И Сонни нужно срочно придумать, чего бы такого интересного сказать. Для пятничного вечера, когда до полуночи осталось всего ничего, это очень сложная задача, но Сонни постарается.

— Неа, никаких планов, советник. Возможно, заскочу к родителям, там будут Белла и племянница, а я всегда...

Сонни обрывает себя на полуслове. Он знает, что не должен болтать о всякой личной ерунде. Барба и так его с трудом выносит. Сонни должен говорить кратко, по делу, профессионально, и, возможно, тогда Барба снова пригласит его с собой в суд. 

Суд потрясающий. 

— Неважно. Семейная ерунда. 

Барба кивает. 

Барба медлит, прежде чем сказать. 

— Мне нужно посетить свадьбу. 

Барба не выглядит счастливым. Сонни любит свадьбы, но также он прекрасно знает, что нет ничего хуже, чем быть на чьей-то свадьбе из чувства долга. 

— Ужас.

Барба улыбается. Одно очко в пользу Сонни. 

Барба улыбается и вертит в руках ручку. Он выглядит беспокойным. 

Сонни пытается разобраться в ситуации. 

Очень странно, что Барба делится с ним подобной информацией, чем-то из личной жизни. Сонни заключает, что либо Барбе с ним действительно крайне скучно, либо он слишком занят свадьбой, слишком раздосадован и хочет об этом поговорить. Выпустить пар. 

Сонни присматривается к Барбе, к тому, как он хмурится и напряжен, и решает, что все же последнее. 

— А ты можешь ее пропустить? Или это рабочий момент и надо пойти для налаживания связей? Стой, или это семейное? Когда не появляешься на свадьбе кузины, потому что наутро заключительное слушание, а потом тетя не разговаривает с тобой месяца три? Мне это знакомо. 

Барба снова улыбается. 

— Ни то, ни другое. 

Так. 

Сонни заинтригован. 

— Это не рабочие обязательства и не семейные, у нас остаются друзья, но ты бы не был так расстроен из-за свадьбы друга. 

Сонни понимает, в чем дело, когда Барба удивленно смотрит в ответ. 

И явно чувствует себя некомфортно. 

Это очень забавно. 

— Что такое, советник? Не думал, что я могу делать логические выкладки? В конце концов, я детектив. 

Барба усмехается. 

— Едва ли. 

Сонни фыркает в ответ.

— Да-да, конечно. Итак, это кто-то из твоих бывших. Возможно, долгие отношения, которые закончились миролюбиво, вы остались друзьями, а теперь они из учтивости приглашают тебя на праздник, а ты не можешь не пойти, потому что иначе они решат, что ты все еще по ним сохнешь. 

Барба подозрительно щурится.

— Они, Кариси? 

Сонни старается никак не реагировать, он делает глоток кофе. Кофе уже остыл, но вполне помогает скрыть нервнозность. 

— Ну да. Я не знаю... Может, это девушка, может, парень. Не хотелось бы тыкать пальцем в небо. 

Барба кивает. 

— Это мужчина. Мы были вместе три года. И какое-то время, пожалуй, я «сох». 

Сонни давится глотком кофе.

Барба не выглядит довольным. Он, должно быть, чувствует себя не очень хорошо, раз решил поделиться этим с Сонни. 

Сонни чувствует, что надо что-то сказать в ответ. 

Что-нибудь милое. 

— Ммм... сожалею? Ты обязательно кого-нибудь себе найдешь, советник. 

Стоп. 

Вот теперь Барба действительно выглядит недовольным. 

Стоп. Нет. Теперь Барба выглядит заинтересованным. 

— Думаю, уже нашел. 

***

Сонни не понимает, почему он на это согласился. Почему позволил Барбе за ним заехать, почему вырядился для свадьбы какого-то парня, которого ни разу в жизни не видел. 

— Как мы и договаривались, советник. Я присутствую с тобой на трех разных судах. Не три дня, три дела. Выбираю я. Уточняю на всякий случай. 

Вот поэтому и согласился. 

Барба на мгновение скашивает на него взгляд, и Сонни уверен, что Барба смотрел бы дольше, если бы не был за рулем и ему не надо было следить за дорогой. 

— Да, Кариси. Просто знай, что я это запомню. Твою готовность помочь коллеге в час нужды без какой бы то ни было личной заинтересованности. 

Сонни ухмыляется. 

— Я тоже это запомню. Твою готовность пригласить меня, чтобы впечатлить своего... 

Барба поворачивается к нему почти яростно. Он выглядит рассерженным. Сонни не следовало этого говорить. 

— Кариси, если ты кому-нибудь скажешь...

— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае. Я имел в виду вовсе не это, Барба. Я бы такого не сделал. Я имел в виду, что я это запомню. Буду тебя дразнить, когда мы наедине. Перед другими — никогда. Но когда мы будем вдвоем, и ты начнешь меня высмеивать, я быстро припомню, что однажды ты пригласил меня на свидание. 

Барба выдыхает. Похоже, он успокоился и даже развеселился. 

— Хорошо. Полагаю, я заслужил наказание. Хотя самым главным наказанием, конечно, будет вечер в твоей компании. 

Сонни закатывает глаза. 

— Вообще-то на вечеринках я очень веселый, Барба. Ты себе даже не представляешь. 

Лицо Барбы выражает сомнение. 

***

А этот парень, парень Барбы, очень даже горяч. Сонни может отчетливо представить их вместе. Он того же возраста, может, немного младше, и выглядит впечатляюще. У него серые волосы и голубые глаза — похож на низенького и накачанного Андерсона Купера. 

Сонни собирается сказать это Барбе, спросить, проводил ли кто-нибудь такую аналогию, но, повернувшись, видит, как Барба смотрит на этого мужчину. 

Барба выглядит задумчивым. 

Таким Сонни его раньше не знал. Он видел Барбу эмоциональным только во время расследований. И никогда из-за чего-то личного. Оказывается, когда дело касается личного, черты Барбы смягчаются. Он выглядит добрее, спокойнее. 

Грустнее. 

Отстой. 

Сонни решает отвлекать Барбу любой ценой. Сделать этот вечер как можно более веселым. Худшее все равно уже позади. Свадьба прошла, прием только начался, они стоят в очереди, чтобы поздравить пару, и линия из людей растянулась по всему периметру комнаты. Если подумать, Барбе, наверное, придется ждать минут сорок пять, прежде чем удастся поговорить с парнем, который, возможно, разбил ему сердце. 

Пожалуй, худшее еще впереди. 

Алкоголь, думает Сонни. 

Спасибо Господу за открытый бар. И за храбрых духом людей, которые уже стоят в очереди с бокалами, так что Сонни не будет чувствовать себя неловко, повторяя их маневр. 

— Как насчет напитка, советник? Чем предпочитаешь травиться?

Барба отвлекается от собственных мыслей и за локоть притягивает Сонни ближе. 

— Не зови меня советником, Карис... Доминик. Зови меня Рафаэль. 

Сонни не знает, с чего начать. 

Он лишь надеется, что не выпалит с перепугу: «Ты здорово пахнешь». 

К счастью, у него не возникает шанса опозориться.

— Только на сегодняшний вечер. Не обольщайся. Завтра снова будет «советник».

Сонни кивает. 

— Хорошо, Рафаэль, но почему ты должен звать меня Домиником? 

— Потому что я отказываюсь ходить и всем представлять тебя «мой парень Сонни». Звучит как реплика из плохого фильма 90-х. 

Сонни посмеивается.

Но в душе он разочарован, что не услышит от Барбы, как тот зовет его Сонни. Он был уверен, что свадьба — его единственный шанс, а Сонни просто необходимо, чтобы кто-то из коллег его так назвал, хотя бы раз, ведь он работает в Специальном корпусе уже полтора года и это так странно. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы слово «Сонни» прозвучало из уст Барбы. Хоть что-то. Даже если это и была всего лишь насмешка. 

— «Мой кузен Винни» — потрясающий фильм. 

Барба фыркает. 

***

Время пришло. 

Барба ощутимо застывает. 

Они буквально в двух шагах от молодоженов. 

Сонни обнимает Барбу за талию и старается выглядеть уверенно и спокойно, а не испуганно, будто Барба сейчас оторвет ему руку. 

Сонни приникает ближе. 

Шепчет. 

— Ты гораздо сексуальнее его мужа. 

Барба издает удивленный смешок. 

Сонни ухмыляется, Барба продолжает посмеиваться, и на секунду кажется, что он забыл, где он. План Сонни сработал, потому что сейчас их очередь, а они стоят перед счастливой парой и сами выглядят, как счастливая пара.

— Рафаэль! Привет. Я так рад, что ты смог прийти. Ты еще не встречался с моим женихом... с мужем, простите, пока не привык. Знакомьтесь, мой муж Трэвис. 

Сонни внутренне съеживается. Ему очень хочется врезать этому парню и спросить, чем ему так нравится убивать в Барбе радость. 

— Здравствуй, Антонио. Трэвис, приятно познакомиться. Это мой парень Сонни. 

Сонни всеми силами пытается скрыть удивление.

Он просто улыбается и протягивает руку, не убирая вторую с талии Барбы. 

— Привет, Антонио, Трэвис. Детектив Кариси. Приятно познакомиться и поздравляю. 

Муж выглядит впечатленным. 

Барба практически красуется. Сонни не обсуждал с ним розыгрыш «детективной» карточки, но, похоже, Барба одобряет. 

***

Когда опускается ночь, Барба расслабляется. Теперь худшее действительно позади. 

Они сидят, едят на удивление неплохую еду и пьют. 

По большей части, конечно, пьют. 

Играет музыка, танцуют люди. Может быть, если Сонни выпьет еще немного, то позовет Барбу танцевать. Не всерьез, конечно. Просто посмотреть его реакцию. 

Сонни поворачивается к Барбе, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке. Если Барба вновь впал в апатию, Сонни точно позовет его танцевать. 

Он старается все время держать под рукой какой-нибудь глупый комментарий, чтобы чуть что отвлекать Барбу на протяжении вечера. 

Но сейчас потребуется нечто большее, чем просто глупый комментарий. 

Барба снова выглядит задумчивым и грустным, созерцая счастливые танцующие пары. 

И Сонни нужно как можно быстрее что-нибудь сказать. 

— Как тебе вообще пришло в голову пригласить именно меня, Барба? Хотел взять с собой кого-то с красивой задницей и впечатлить бывшего? 

Барба отрывает взгляд от танцпола только для того, чтобы смерить Сонни пренебрежительным взглядом.

Смерить и улыбнуться. 

— Потому что я знал, что ты не откажешь, Сонни. И перестань называть меня Барбой. 

Ох, точно. 

— Хорошо, Рафаэль. И почему я не мог тебе отказать? 

— Потому что ты всегда хотел добиться моей благосклонности. А этот способ довольно верный. 

Сонни кивает. 

— Справедливо. Слушай, ради интереса, три дела — это хорошая сделка? Ты бы согласился на пять? 

Барба усмехается. 

— Ни за что. Вообще-то, ты действительно заключил хорошую сделку. Озвучил ровно столько, сколько я был готов предложить. Я впечатлен. 

Сонни довольно улыбается. 

Барба тоже, но потом вновь поворачивается к танцполу. 

Черт. 

Сонни должен что-то ск...

— Я не хотел жениться. Поэтому мы расстались. Я до сих пор не хочу, ненавижу всю эту мишуру. Но, сам понимаешь. 

Сонни кивает. 

И понимает. 

Он хочет ответить взаимностью. Рассказать про свою жизнь, отвлечь Барбу еще немного. 

— В колледже у меня была девушка, я думал, она — та самая. Был уверен, что мы поженимся. Представил ее семье, все дела. Мы встречались четыре года, на протяжении всей учебы в колледже и еще немного. А потом расстались. Я стал полицейским, а она это ненавидела, поэтому нашим отношениям пришел конец. Вот так просто. Она вышла замуж, у нее два ребенка. Я постоянно вижу их фотографии в фейсбуке у Беллы. 

Барба выглядит сочувствующим. 

И заинтересованным. 

— Я не знал, что ты бисексуален, Карис... Сонни. 

Сонни чувствует смущение. 

— А ты думал, что я гей? 

Теперь Барба тоже смущен. 

— Да. А разве нет? Ты натурал? 

Барба выглядит так, будто это предположение его очень обижает. 

А Сонни теперь действительно смущен. 

— Нет, я би. Но, если ты думал, что я гей — почему ничего не сказал? 

Барба выдыхает и почему-то выглядит довольным. 

— Что, например? Мои поздравления? 

Сонни усмехается. 

— Нет, конечно. Просто, будь я натуралом, твое сегодняшнее предложение имело бы одну окраску. Ничего такого, дружеская помощь. Но, будь я геем, все было бы по-другому. Уже больше похоже на свидание. А что, если бы у меня был парень? 

Барба смеется в голос. 

Сонни не может этого оценить. 

— Так, ладно. Допустим, ты смеешься над «похоже на свидание». А не над вероятностью того, что я с кем-то встречаюсь.

Барба берет себя в руки. 

Наконец-то. 

— Собственно говоря, я смеялся и над тем, и над другим. Ладно тебе, Кариси. Я был более чем уверен, что парня у тебя нет. 

Сонни отмечает, что они вернулись к фамилиям, но ничего не говорит. Так лучше. Привычнее. Когда Барба зовет его Сонни, это звучит фальшиво. 

— И почему же? Я не могу с кем-то встречаться? Прости, что напоминаю, но это именно ты не мог найти пару на сегодняшний вечер. 

Барба ухмыляется. 

— Послушай, Кариси, мне не хотелось об этом говорить, но, наверное, стоит. Чтобы не было недопонимания. Я знаю, что у тебя нет парня, потому что тебя привлекаю я. Я знаю о твоей наивной влюбленности. 

Сонни хмурится. 

— О чем? 

Барба бросает на него многозначительный взгляд. 

— Нет нужды отрицать, детектив. Я хотел поднять эту тему лишь для того, чтобы ты не питал надежд после сегодняшнего вечера. Я по отношению к тебе не питаю ответных чувств. 

Сонни даже не моргает. 

— Ммм... я более чем уверен, что питаешь. 

Выражение лица Барбы становится почти сочувствующим. 

— Прости, детектив. Я понимаю, это сложно, когда тебя отвергают...

— Нет. Ты питаешь ко мне ответные чувства, потому что я не влюблен. 

Барба выглядит потрясенным. 

— Что? 

— Я по тебе не сохну, Барба. Откуда ты вообще это взял? Когда я делал что-нибудь, что могло навести тебя на такую странную мысль? И, кстати говоря, даже если бы и был — «наивная влюбленность»? Мне что, шестнадцать? Мог бы проявить уважение, назвать это «чувствами» хотя бы. 

Сонни понимает, что он концентрирует внимание не на том, но фраза «наивная влюбленность» его прямо задевает.

Сонни делает глубокий вдох и пытается обдумать некоторые вещи. Свое поведение, поведение Барбы.

Пытается посмотреть на ситуацию с чужой точки зрения, но все равно не может понять, каким образом и когда Барба мог поймать от него соответствующие флюиды. Они же почти не взаимодействовали. 

Барба по отношению к нему всегда вел себя как мудак, за исключением, может быть, последних нескольких месяцев. А поведение Сонни всегда оставалось дружелюбным, не более. Откуда могла взяться «наивная влюбленность»? Они же просто коллеги. 

Может, Барба говорил о свадьбе? Должно быть, Сонни перегнул палку с поддельным флиртом, но он же просто из дружеских соображений пытался изображаться счастливые отношения, чтобы впечатлить бывшего. Ничего общего с «наивной влюбленностью». 

Тем временем, Барба все еще выглядит потрясенным. 

— Ты серьезно. Ты говоришь это не для того, чтобы сохранить лицо. 

Сонни смеется. 

— Ух ты. И это ты говоришь мне про эго. Да, советник. Я серьезно. 

Изумление никак не уходит с лица Барбы. 

— А почему ты тогда все время за мной таскаешься? Ловишь каждое слово? Просишь ассистировать в суде?.. Ааа.

Сонни очень старается не рассмеяться. 

— Именно. «Ааа». Слушай, ты потрясающий юрист, я уверен, что многому могу у тебя научиться. Я вовсе не хотел докучать или все такое. Ты потрясающий. Но никакого двойного дна тут нет. Я хочу тебе ассистировать лишь потому, что хочу ассистировать.

Барба выглядит... 

Разочарованным? 

Смущенным? 

Расстроенным? 

Когда тебя отвергают, это и правда сложно. 

Сонни запоздало понимает, что только что действительно отверг Барбу. 

И думает, что, возможно, стоило соврать. 

Просто чтобы пощадить его чувства, особенно, в такой сложный вечер. Чтобы избежать неловкости. Чтобы Барба не ненавидел его больше, чем обычно. Чтобы убедиться, что Барба все еще хочет с ним работать.

Сонни решает что-то сказать. 

И даже не обманывает. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, Барба. Ты очень сексуален. Правда. Без вопросов. Просто я не смотрю на тебя под таким углом. Это было бы неприемлемо и непрофессионально. Ну, знаешь, как, например, попросить коллегу пойти с тобой на свадьбу в качестве плюс один. 

Барба не смеется. Не улыбается. Он вообще никак не реагирует на шутку Сонни. 

— Прекрати, Кариси. Сейчас же. Говорить мне, что я сексуальный. Все эти комплименты.

— А что не так? Я же не слепой. Мне не надо в тебя влюбляться, чтобы понимать, насколько хорошо ты выглядишь. 

— А прикосновения? Ты на протяжении всего вечера меня трогаешь. 

Сонни не говорит: «Я пытался тебя отвлечь». Сонни не уверен, что Барба оценит манипулирование, даже если оно было для его же блага. 

— Сегодняшний вечер я счел работой под прикрытием, советник. И воспринял крайне серьезно. 

На этот раз Барба улыбается. 

Слегка. 

— Вот как. 

— Да, вот так. Давай-ка проясним. Ты думал, что весь вечер я тебя клеил? 

Барба качает головой. 

— Весь год разве что. 

Теперь уже Сонни выглядит ошеломленным. 

— Ммм, ладно. То есть, весь год ты думал, что я в тебя влюблен и при этом все равно пригласил меня на свадьбу? Чтобы я мог посмотреть, как ты сохнешь по бывшему? Ты вообще не заботился о моих чувствах? 

Теперь Барба улыбался шире. Даже почти ухмылялся. 

— Полагал, что это добавит в наши отношения ноту реализма. 

Сонни фыркает. 

— Ого. Ты использовал против меня мои воображаемые чувства. Как жестоко, советник. 

Барба снова улыбается. 

— Заткнись, Сонни. 

Сонни. 

Теперь в этом нет фальши. 

***

На обратном пути Сонни за рулем. Барба слишком много выпил. Он, конечно, не пьян, но Сонни решает не искушать судьбу. 

— Спасибо, Сонни. За сегодняшний вечер. Он прошел гораздо лучше, чем я его себе представлял. 

Видимо, Барба достаточно пьян, чтобы все еще звать его Сонни. Ну хоть что-то. 

— Пожалуйста... Подожди, почему? А что ты ожидал? Что я тебя опрокину? 

Барба двусмысленно ухмыляется. 

— Ну, возможно, разве что на стол.

Сонни удивленно открывает рот, прежде чем начать смеяться.

— Ого. А ты смешной, когда пьяный, советник. Напомни напоить тебя гоголь-моголем на Рождество. Чтобы ты брякнул такое перед всеми, а я мог над этим посмеяться. 

Барба хмыкает. 

— Серьезно, Сонни, я очень признателен. Можешь брать себе четыре дела. 

Сонни улыбается. 

— Правда? Уверен? Да ты так можешь привыкнуть со мной работать. Еще будешь скучать, когда я уйду. 

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно уходить. Сдашь экзамен, потом, может быть, придешь работать в офис окружного прокурора. Ты в этом отнюдь не плох. 

Похоже, Барба пьянее, чем Сонни казалось. 

С другой стороны, ничего более похожего на комплимент Барба ему не говорил и прозвучало это искренне, так что Сонни решает его принять. 

— Ммм, спасибо. 

Барба кивает. 

— Мы приехали, Сонни. Остановись вон там. 

Сонни останавливается. 

И тоже думает, что вечер прошел лучше, чем он ожидал. 

— Ты как, дойдешь сам, советник? Или помочь? 

Барба обдумывает вопрос. 

— Пожалуй, помощь мне не помешает. 

Сонни выходит из машины и услужливо распахивает дверь перед Барбой. 

— Подожди, Сонни, а как ты попадешь домой?..

— Не беспокойся, давай просто доведем тебя до дома. 

Барба кивает и дает Сонни взять себя под локоть. Не сказать, чтобы Сонни его держал, он просто идет рядом на случай, если Барба поскользнется или запнется. 

Барба идет ровно. Если бы Сонни его не знал, он бы решил, что тот притворяется. 

Швейцар открывает им дверь в вестибюль, но на этаже Барба не может разобраться с ключами.

— Подожди, давай я. 

Сонни открывает замок и Барба переступает порог, прежде чем развернуться. 

— Я бы пригласил тебя зайти, Сонни, но... 

— Но я тебя не опрокину, так что чего зря слова тратить, да?

Барба хмыкает. Он выглядит расслабленным, усталым, немного сонным и, если уж совсем честно, довольно милым.

— Ага. В любом случае, приношу свои извинения. А тебе урок — быть внимательнее в том, кому целуешь зад, детектив. Быть прямее, понятнее. Не называть кого ни попадя сексуальным и не улыбаться, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. А то тебя могут понять не так. 

Сонни хмыкает. 

— Постараюсь запомнить. Спокойной ночи, советник. 

Барба улыбается. 

— Спокойной ночи. 

«Спокойной ночи», — говорит Барба и подается вперед. 

У Сонни даже нет времени как-то отреагировать, прежде чем Барба его целует. 

Губы Барбы приоткрыты, он мимолетно проводит языком по нижней губе Сонни. 

Сонни инстинктивно отвечает на поцелуй, прежде чем перед его лицом захлопывается дверь. 

Сонни не уверен, понял ли вообще Барба, что он сделал. 

Зато Сонни понимает. 

И чувствует дрожь по всему телу. 

Сонни не... Он не был...

Он никогда...

Вот дерьмо. 

Дверь открывается. 

Сонни стоит там же, где и стоял. Замерший и ошеломленный. 

Барба смотрит на него. 

И тоже понимает. 

Он не выглядит и вполовину таким озадаченным, каким Сонни себя чувствует. 

— А что, если это я тебя опрокину? 

На этот раз Сонни не смеется. 

Может быть, потому что сейчас никто не шутит. 

Это не шутка, а полное сумасшествие. 

— Я так не могу, советник. 

Барба принимает это как должное. 

— Хорошо. Тогда как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пропустить стаканчик перед сном? Платонически. Мой виски куда лучше того, что разливали в баре. 

Сонни соглашается. 

***

Сонни не должен был соглашаться. 

Барба его все-таки опрокинул. 

Потом Сонни вернул долг. 

И это если совсем вкратце говорить о том, чем они занимались. 

А теперь за окном утро воскресенья и Сонни лежит обнаженным в кровати Барбы. Барба еще спит, их ноги переплетены, колено Сонни прижато чудесным широким бедром Барбы и Господи, Боже мой. 

Сумасшествие какое-то. 

Сонни пытается достать ногу из-под Барбы, медленно, аккуратно, чтобы его не разбудить. 

Не так-то это легко. 

Или вообще невозможно. 

Барба открывает один глаз. Потом второй. 

Барба открывает оба глаза и дергается, будто кто-то приложил его электрошокером. 

— Ммм, — это все, что Сонни может ему предложить, пока медленно садится, оборачивая вокруг себя простыню. 

Барба занимает оборонительную позицию. 

— Я полагал, что ты по мне «не сохнешь», Сонни. 

Ох.

Все еще «Сонни». 

И, судя по всему, Барба любит сотрясать воздух цитатами еще до завтрака. 

И вообще, какого черта? 

— Да, и я обозначил свою позицию довольно четко. Но ты все равно меня поцеловал и пригласил зайти, так что не делай вид, что я виноват. 

Барба меняется в лице. 

— Я тебя не обвиняю. Я говорю, что ты мог меня остановить. 

Сонни...

Сонни понимает, что это правда. 

— Да. Но я этого не сделал.

Барба вздыхает. 

— Ты меня обманывал? Если так, ничего страшного. Если ты лукавил, что не испытываешь ко мне никаких чувств... 

— Господи, советник, откуда столько самонадеянности? Нет, я тебя не обманывал. Я просто...

— Потому что я говорил неправду. 

Сонни спотыкается на полуслове. 

— Я обманывал, когда говорил, что не чувствую того же. Я тобой увлечен. Был. Есть. Уже какое-то время. С самого начала. 

Сонни слишком шокирован, даже чтобы моргать. 

А Барба продолжает. 

— Именно поэтому я попросил пойти со мной на свадьбу именно тебя, а не кого-то другого. Я годами не думал о бывшем, но приглашение меня задело. И я подумал, что, если ты будешь меня отвлекать, я не просижу весь вечер в темном углу. Мне казалось, ты с огромным удовольствием воспользуешься шансом побыть со мной наедине. Когда ты только начал отрицать свою заинтересованность, я подумал, что ты притворяешься. Скрываешь истинную причину, почему согласился со мной пойти. Как я скрывал свою. И я не шутил, когда говорил о том, что ты меня «опрокинешь» в конце вечера. Я наоборот на это рассчитывал. На твою «наивную влюбленность». Даже думал делать вид, что делаю тебе одолжение. Но, на самом деле, я этого хотел. 

Сонни не может найти слов. 

Стоп. 

Нет. 

— Что значит «с самого начала»? 

Барба явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— То и значит. С нашей первой встречи. 

Сонни вообще не знает, что и думать. 

— Что «с первой встречи»? Что «с начала»? Ты хотел со мной переспать? Все это время? 

Барба кивает и по его лицу видно, что он осознает общее сумасшествие своих слов. 

— То есть, именно это ты обычно делаешь, когда хочешь с кем-то переспать? Смешиваешь предмет своего желания с грязью, а спустя год целуешь и надеешься, что он все равно тебя захочет? 

Барба фыркает. 

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что это сработало. 

Сонни смотрит. 

Барба смеется над выражением его лица. 

Сумасшествие какое-то. 

Сонни сожалел бы о проведенной ночи, если бы секс не был настолько шикарным. Сонни ни о чем не сожалеет. Он просто хочет уйти, сохранив остатки достоинства. 

— Не важно, советник. План сработал, поздравляю. Теперь мне пора.

Барба становится серьезным. 

— Нет, ты... я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. 

Сонни тоже не хотел. Он старается сохранять спокойствие, но переложить вину на Барбу очень заманчиво, пусть даже и за случайность. Барба заслуживает это хотя бы за свои «Ты уверен, что я тебя не привлекаю? Правда уверен? Правда-правда?». 

Сонни пытается встать, пытается вытянуть простыню, чтобы обернуть ее вокруг талии, но на ней сидит Барба и двигаться не собирается. Сонни сдается и просто встает. Барба уже видел все, что можно и нельзя. 

Сонни ищет свою одежду. 

— Да, Барба, ты не хотел, чтобы так прозвучало. Но до этого честно озвучил, что план вчерашнего вечера был в том, чтобы забраться ко мне в штаны. 

Барба очень старается не смотреть на обнаженное тело Сонни. 

А Сонни старается не ухмыляться. 

Никто из них не достигает успеха. 

— Мой план этим не ограничивался. 

Сонни поднимает на него взгляд, приостанавливая поиски носка. 

— Что?

На этот раз Барба даже не пытается скрыть, что пялится на задницу Сонни. 

— Мой план не ограничивался тем, чтобы забраться тебе в штаны. Это был только первый шаг. Вторым шагом было превратить это в привычку. Стать коллегами с привилегиями. Продолжать регулярно встречаться, когда ты неизбежно попросил бы о большем. 

Сонни фыркает. 

Ему очень хочется указать на самонадеянность, но секс и правда был шикарный. Барба, конечно, заносчивый, но это вполне обоснованно. 

Но Сонни, разумеется, не собирается признавать это вслух. 

— Ладно, сделаем вид, что это совершенно не самонадеянно...

— Третьим шагом было бы притвориться, что твоя наивная влюбленность постепенно передается и мне. Что я тоже начинаю тобой увлекаться, вопреки здравому смыслу. 

Сонни щурится.

— Четвертый шаг очевиден. Я отвечаю на твои чувства, и мы начинаем встречаться. Официально. 

Сонни роняет носок. 

И надеется, что пятого шага нет. 

— Так, ладно, советник. Я просто пойду отсюда, прежде чем ты мне скажешь, что седьмым шагом будет суррогатное материнство. 

Барба смеется в голос. 

— Так далеко я не планировал. Меня вполне устраивает четвертый шаг. 

Сонни смотрит на Барбу. 

И тот кажется ему совершенно новым человеком. Он улыбается, он спокойный, он подшучивает без ноток снисхождения. Он игривый и мягкий. Что делает с человеком секс. 

Этот Барба Сонни нравится. 

Этому Барбе нравится Сонни. Этот Барба придумал целый план, чтобы начать с ним встречаться. Этот Барба говорит обо всем честно несмотря на то, что ситуацию можно было представить случайным сексом по пьяни. 

За исключением того, что это не было случайностью. 

И никогда ей не подразумевалось. 

Потому что у Барбы был план.

Сонни смотрит и думает об озвученной шутке, в который он непременно попросил бы о большем.

Похоже, это именно Барба хочет большего. 

И своим признанием об этом просит. 

Несколькими часами ранее, до того, как они провели вечер на свадьбе, а потом и ночь вместе, Сонни бы решил, что ничего более сумасшедшего он в жизни не слышал. 

Да он и сейчас так думает. 

— Отличный план, Барба. И потребовался всего-то год, чтобы его опробовать. Только есть одна проблема. 

Барба скованно улыбается. 

— Да. Ложная предпосылка. У тебя нет чувств, на которые я мог бы ответить. Никакой «наивной влюбленности» нет. Похоже, придется остановиться на первом шаге. 

Сонни не знает, что на это сказать. 

Точнее, он знает, что он хочет сказать, но не уверен, надо ли. 

Сонни думает. 

Сонни думает: «Какого черта». 

— Не знаю, советник. Как по мне, второй шаг очень заманчив. 

Скованная улыбка Барбы мгновенно переходит в ухмылку. 

— Да что ты говоришь? 

Сонни садится на кровать рядом с Барбой. Они друг друга не касаются. 

Сонни очень хочется дотронуться. 

— Что слышал. Кто знает, может быть, потом дойдет и до третьего шага, только в обратную сторону. Может, это твоя «наивная влюбленность» постепенно передастся и мне. Рафаэль. 

Ухмылка Барбы снова становится улыбкой. 

Настоящей. Яркой. 

Барба притягивает Сонни в поцелуй. 

Они касаются друг друга. Барба берет в ладони лицо Сонни несмотря на то, что тот полностью обнажен. И Барба при желании мог бы трогать его везде. 

Но он касается лица. 

А Сонни обхватывает его запястья. 

Чувствует кончиками пальцев пульс. Очень быстрый.

Сумасшествие какое-то. 

Сонни думает, что они могли бы дойти и до четвертого шага.


End file.
